The Reason Is U
by ChicinClv
Summary: Apa alasan sebenarnya heechul tidak memperbolehkan yesung ikut dalam komunitas chocoball? / HeeSung, Kyusung n HongSung (Hongki x Yesung)/ Romance, Fluff/ Read n Review ya


**Title :** The Reason Is U

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: HeeSung, HongSung (Hongki x Yesung) n Kyusung

**Disclaimer**: Apa alasan sebenarnya heechul tidak memperbolehkan yesung ikut dalam komunitas chocoball?

**Genre** : Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Lenght**: One-shot

**Rating** : General

* * *

"ayolah hyung,,, biarkan aku ikut. Sekali ini aja pwissss" rengek yesung pada heechul

"sekali tidak tetap tidak" putus heeechul

"hyung,,, aku kan juga ingin dekat dengan teman-teman mu. Jadi izinkan aku ikut pertemuan chocoball hari ini ya hyung. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, jadi aku mohon biarkan aku ikut ya" rengek yesung lagi sambil melancarkan serangan turtel eyes nya

"sudah berkali-kali aku bilang sungie... kau itu anak mami jadi sangat tidak cocok ikut dalam komunitasku. Sebaiknya kau pergi main saja sama donghae atau eunhyuk, itu lebih pas" tegas heechul

"hyung~~ aku bukan anak mami. Kau selalu mengatakanku anak mami. Aku juga sudah dewasa. Lagian golongan darahku kan juga AB" paksa yesung lagi

"kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku tu bermaksud baik, aku tak ingin kau yang polos ini nanti jadi tercemar bila bergaul dengan mereka. Jadi tidak usah ikut ya sungie~" bujuk heechul berharap keinginan yesung akan luntur

"tapi hyung,,, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" rengek yesung lagi

"aaaahhhhh kau rewel sekali. Sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak. TITIK" geram heechul karna yesung masih kokoh dengan keinginannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan yesung begitu selesai memberikan keputusannya

"huh~~ menyebalkan. Aku kan ingin ikut supaya bisa selalu bersamamu dan lebih mengenalmu melalui chocoball hyung~~" ucap yesung pelan melihat punggung heechul yang sudah berada jauh darinya.

Kemudian dengan langkah gontai yesung menuju ruang tengah untuk setidaknya bisa menghilangkan kesal hatinya dengan menonton beberapa acara yang menarik dan lucu. Dengan sangat tidak berperikeremotan yesung memencet-mencet tombol dengan ganas untuk mencari acara yang dapat menghiburnya tapi sepertinya tidak ada suatu acara pun yang dapat merubah moodnya yang saat ini sedang sangat down.

"hyung~ apa kau tak kasihan pada remot yang kau pencet dan TV yang harus melihat wajahmu yang sedang kusut itu?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk disamping yesung

Yesung yang merasa ada seseorang yang menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang menurut nya sangat tidak penting langsung melihat si pelaku dan kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada menandakan dirinya semakin kesal dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi terlontar untuknya

"..."

"aish hyung~~ mukamu semakin kusut saja. Kenapa kau tidak meceritakan masalahmu pada maknae mu yang tampan dan paling kau sayang ini?" narsis kyuhyuh menanyai yesung

"ihhh kau pede sekali kyu~~ siapa bilang aku sayang pada mu? Dan siapa bilang kalau kau itu tampan?" jawab yesung semakin kesal

"hyung~~ jangan bilang kau lupa. Kau kan yang selalu bilang kalau kau sangat menyayangi ku dan aku adalah maknae paling tampan seantero jagad raya?" tanya khyuhyun lagi semakin narsis

o.O

"oh iya aku lupa,,, hehehehehehe" cengir yesung yang sempat lupa akan kekesalannya karna mendengar penuturan kyuhyun

"nah gitu donk hyung. Kau lebih manis kalau tertawa. Jadi apa masalahmu sehingga membuatku ingin menyetrika mukamu saking kusutnya" ucap kyuhyun menggoda yesung

"kyu~~~~" manja yesung dan merangkul lengan kyuhyun

"ne~ jadi apa masalah mu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dalam senyum melihat hyungnya sangat manja seperti anak kecil

"culie hyung sangat kejam,,, masa' sekalipun aku tidak boleh ikut dalam pertemuan chocoball? Aku kan juga AB blood" curhat yesung

"hah~ kenapa kau selalu merengek ingin ikut chocoball? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama ku saja dalam kyu line hyung? Disana ada siwon hyung, minho, dan my frienemy changmin... bukankah kau juga sudah dekat dengan mereka?" tawar kyuhyun

"TIDAK! Sungie, kau tidak boleh ikut komunitas manapun" ucap sebuah suara menginterupsi segmen curhat hyung dan dongseng ini.

Sedangkan yesung langsung yang mendengar penolakan dari suara yang baru datang langsung berdiri dan melihat sumber suara

"KAU SELALU SEPERTI INI HYUNG!TIDAK MEMPERBOLEHKAN KU IKUT APA PUN? CHOCOBALL TIDAK BOLEH! KYU LINE JUGA TIDAK BOLEH! AAAAAA AKU KESAL" marah yesung pada sumber suara yang ternyata adalah heechul kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini, masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya yang menyatakan kalau dia sedang marah dan kesal

Heecul hanya dapat mendengus melihat dongsaeng yang selalu berusaha untuk dilindunginya ini

"kau tahu hyung~ kau terlalu berlebihan dalam menunjukkan perasaan mu" ucap kyuhyun pada heechul

"tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat menangkapnya" jawab heechul malas

"kau seperti tidak tau dengan kepekaan yesung hyung saja. Dan apa pula alasan 'kau itu anak mami jadi tidak cocok bersama kami'? tak bisa kah kau memberitahu alasan sebenarnya? Apa kau tidak menghargai aku yang memberimu kesempatan? Atau kau ingin aku yang menyatakan perasaanku dulu dan mendapatkan yesung hyung?" tanya kyuhyun bertubi-tubi

"awas, kalau kau berani" geram heechul kemudian menyusul yesung kekamarnya

.

.

.

"sungie~~" panggil heechul begitu memasuki kamar yesung. Dan dilihatnya yesung duduk sambil bersandar di kepala kasurnya

"..."

"kau masih marah pada ku sungie~? Aku Cuma tidak ingin kau ikutan nakal seperti mereka. Kau tau kan di sana ada duo evil maknae?" tanya heechul yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah yesung

"kalu begitu izinkan aku ikut chohoball" jawab yesung sekedarnya

"jangan memulai sungie~" ucap heechul " bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi jalan-jalan saja? lagi pula sekarang kegiatan Suju sedang kosong kan?" sambungnya " ahh sudah jam segini, aku bisa terlambat. Nah aku pergi dulu ya sungie~" pamit heechul sebelum mengecup puncak kepala yesung dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar yesung

"..."

Begitu heechul sampai di pintu kamar yesung

"AKU BENCI PADAMU HYUNG" teriak yesung masih dalam keadaan kesal

"hahahaha aku juga menyayangimu sungie~" jawab heechul singkat kemudian menutup pintu kamar yesung

"tapi aku mencintaimu hyung" lirih yesung melihat pintu kamarnya yang kini sudah tertutup rapat

.

.

.

**Di suatu cafe tempat chocoball sedang berkumpul**

"hahahahah benar-benar konyol" tawa junhyung yang kini tengah memegang perutnya mendengar cerita jonghun

"hahahaha memang konyol" tawa heechul " aku tidak menyangka ada orang seperti itu"

"hyung~" panggil hongki yang sudah mengganggu acara tertawaan heechul

"wae?" tanya heechul malas

"setauku di super junior masih ada yang bergolongan darah AB kan? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kesini juga?" tanya hongki

"yesung maksud mu? Untuk apa ku bawa? Dia sangat polos,,, kukira sangat tidak cocok dengan kalian yang psycho hahahahaha" jawab heechul santai

"tapi dia manis hyung,,, dan aku suka namja polos. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya sehingga aku bisa mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia namja yang menarik" jawab hongki yang langsung membuat perubahan pada wajah heechul

BRAK!

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MEMBAWANYA KESINI" bentak hecchul "AKU CAPEK, AKU PULANG" sambungnya yang langsung mengagetkan yang lain dan dengan segera keluar dari cafe tersebut

"dia kenapa?" tanya simon D

"auk! Tapi aku masih berharap bisa mendekati yesung hyung... hehehehehehe" jawab hongki asal

.

.

.

"sungie~ bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Bukannya kau janji akan jalan-jalan bersama ku?" panggil heechul membangunkan yesung yang masil bergelut dengan selimut dan gulingnya

"mmmhhh aku masih marah pada mu hyung" jawab yesung masih dalam keadaan mengantuk

"kau tidak ada pilihan sungie~ atau kau ingin seharian saja di atas kasur bersama ku?" tanya heechul usil

"hah~~ baiklah hyung. Tapi kau harus ingat aku masih marah padamu" tegas yesung yang kini sudah terbangun sempurna sambil mempoutkan bibirnya menyatakan dia kesal

"baiklah my cute saengi. Kalau begitu cepat sana mandi kekekekekeke" kekeh heechul melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya

.

.

.

Setelah seharian berkeliling-keliling kini yesung dan heechul tengah beristirahat di sebuah cafe

"hyung~ aku masih menginginkan baju yang tadi. Apa kita bisa balik lagi ke sana untuk membelinya?" tanya yesung setelah sekian lama berfikir

"hahaha tentu saja sungie. Anything for u saeng" tawa heechul melihat kelakuan lucu dongsaengnya "tapi kau harus menghabiskan makanan mu dulu, lagian ini sudah sore. Dari siang tadi kau belum makan kan?"

"ne hyung~" jawab yesung sambil tersenyum manis

Kemudian

"HEECHUL HYUNG" panggil beberapa namja yang kini mendekati heechul dan yesung

"jadi kau disini? Tadi aku mengirimi mu sms untuk pertemuan kenapa tak di balas?" marah salah satu namja yang bernama hongki

"aaaa kau pasti yesung hyung" sambung hongki belum sempat heechul menjawab "manisnya"

"nah karna yesung hyung sudah disini, kenapa tida sekalian saja hyung ikut bersama kami?" tanya hongki pada yesung

Yesung yang mendengar permintaan hongki hanya dapat melirik kearah heechul yang kini kelihatan kesal karna semua anggota chocoball nya kini tengah berkumpul didepannya dan mengganggu moment indahnya

Hongki yang mengerti arti lirikan yesung langsung melihat heechul

"ayolah hyung, biarkan saja yesung hyung ikut. Biar makin rame" rayu hongki lagi

Meskipun heechul sangat kesal dan marah tapi heechul sangat tau bahwa dia sangat tidak bisa menolak permintaan hongki karna bagaimanapun hongki akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk medapatkan keinginannya baik itu merengek ataupun mengancam heechul

"hah~ baiklah" putus heechul

"oke,,, kalau begitu kita kumpul ditempat biasa saja" putus hongki

.

.

.

**Cafe tempat chocoball berkumpul**

"hyung~ kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin saja kau jadi anggota kami?" tanya hongki yang sedari tadi masih menempel pada yesung, sedangkan yesung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaeng barunya

"yesung bukan anggota chocoball!" ucap heechul sarkas melihat kelakuan hongki yang selalu menempeli yesung. Sedangkan hongki sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan heechul yang mulai berbisa

"kalau kau menjadi anggota kami kan akan menjadi semakin seru hyung. Karna akhirnya akan ada anggota yang manis disini. Masa' aku selalu melihat jonghun, junhyung, simon d dan heechul hyung yang tidak ada indah-indahnya" ucap hongki lagi

"nah lebih seru lagi hyung kalau kau menjadi namjachingu ku saja" tembak hongki langsung

Seketika semuanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan hongki yang terlalu cepat dan blak-blakan. Apa lagi heechul yang mukanya kini sudah merah menahan kesal dan amarah melikat kelakuan hongki

"hahaha sangat lucu hongki~ah. Trus bagaimana dengan jonghun? Aku dengar kau ada hubungan dengannya?" tanya yesung sembari melirik jonghun, jonghun hanya terkejut dengan penuturan yesung

"jonghun? Hahaha tidak mungkin aku dengannya hyung. Tipe ku bukan namja manlly begitu tapi namja manis sepertimu. Lagian kalau aku dengannya, aku pastikan maknae kami akan meraung dan berguling-guling di dalam dorm selama sebulan. Apa kau tidak tau kalau jonghun itu bersama seunghyun?" tanya hongki yang dijawab gelengan oleh yesung

"nah kan sekarang kau sudah tau kalau aku masih single. Jadi hyung mau jadi namjachingu ku?" tanya hongki lagi

"CUKUP!" bentak heechul "sungie ayo pulang" ucap heechul sambil menarik yesung.

"tidak,,, aku masih ingin disini" tolak yesung saat heechul menarik tangan nya

"AKU BILANG PULANG" bentak heechul lagi

Yesung yang kini sudah sangat kesal akhirnya menyentakkan tangan heechul

"KAU SELALU SEPERTI INI HYUNG. TAK PERNAH MEMBIARKANKU BERGAUL DENGAN CHOCOBALL. INI PUN AKU LAKUKAN KARNA AKU INGIN LEBIH MENGENAL SIFATMU DI LUAR DORM HYUNG. AKU BENCI KAU HYUNG" marah yesung meluapkan isi hatinya kemudian berlari meninggalkan cafe entah kemana

"aish anak itu,,, sepertinya malam ini aku harus bicara padanya" runtuk heechul sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi

.

.

.

Kini di pinggiran sungai han terlihatlah sesosok namja manis yang tengah menangis. Perasaannya sedang diliputi dengan rasa sedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, benci dan cinta.

"hyung~ kenapa kau tidak bisa tau perasaanku pada mu?" tangisnya terisak "ini pun kulakukan agar lebih dekat dan mengerti tentangmu"

"hiks hiks hiks hiks hyung~~~" ratap yesung semakin keras membayangkan perlakuan heechul padanya tadi

GREP~

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar indah di depan dada yesung yang tengah menangis yang menyebabkan yesung terkejut

"hongki~~" kaget yesung melihat namja yang memeluknya dari belakang

"hyung~ sudah jangan menangis" hongki berusaha menenangkan yesung dalam pelukannya

"hua hiks hiks hiks" tangis yesung makin menjadi

"ya ampun hyung. Aku bilang diam kau malah makin menangis. Ya sudah kalau gitu. Nangis aja makin kencang biar kau puas"

"HUAAAAAA HIKS HIKS HIKS HIKS"

Akhirnya dalam masa sedih-sedihnya malam itu yesung ditemani oleh hongki sedangkan heechul sudah dulu pulang ke dorm menunggu yesung untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan yesung

.

.

.

"nah hyung~ sudah sampai" ucap hongki begitu sampai di parkiran dorm Suju

"mmhh ne~" sahut yesung kemudian membuka pintu mobil hongki

Hongki yang melihat yesung akan keluar dari mobil terlebih dulu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk yesung.

"hyung~ kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya hongki pada yesung

"ne gwencanayo" jawab yesung singkat dan berusaha untuk tersenyum

"lain kali kalau aku bertemu dengan mu aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi ne~" tegas hongki pada yesung

"ne~" seru yesung mengiyakan

.

Heechul yang sedari tadi menunggu yesung di dorm akhirnya merasa gelisah juga karna sampai sekarang sudah tengah malam yesung masih belum pulang. Dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas akhirnya heechul memutus kan untuk mencari yesung dan kini sudah berada di parkiran.

Dengan sangat terkejut heechul melihat pemandangan yang kini membuat hatinya kembali terbakar amarah. Bagaimana tidak? Kini terlihat yesung tengah berhadapan dengan hongki. Posisi hongki kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah manis yesung dan memajukan bibirnya seperti ingin mencium yesung

"KAU BERANINYA INGIN MENCUIM SUNGIE? BENAR-BENAR DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR. BARU KENAL TADI SORE LANGSUNG INGIN JADI PACAR DAN SEKARANG MENCIUM" marah heechul kemudian beranjak pergi sambil menarik yesung

Sedangkan hongki yang yang menjadi target amarah hanya dapat terpaku karna pada kenyataannya hongki hanya berusaha untuk meniup mata yesung yang kemasukan debu

Dengan sangat kasar karna masih dikuasai amarah heechul menghempaskan yesung di dinding parkiran tidak jauh dari tempat hongki berdiri tapi bukan jarak pandang yang dapat dilihat hongki. Setelah menghempaskan yesung kedinding kini heechul memenjarakannya dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya disisi kiri dan kanan kepala yesung

"hah! Jadi ini maksud mu mendekati mereka dan ingin masuk chocoball? Kalau memang itu maumu ok aku berikan" ucap heechul sarkas kemudian heechul mencium yesung dengan kasar. Yesung yang mendapat perlakuan serendah ini berusaha berontak untuk lepas dari dekapan heechul tapi karna memang kekuatan yesung yang lebih lemah dari heechul akhirnya yesung hanya bisa pasrah.

Memang yesung mengharapkan heechul untuk menciumnya tapi bukan seperti ini, bukan ciuman kasar dan penuh amarah yang menyakitkan melainkan ciuman yang manis dan hangat

Sedangkan heechul yang amarahnya mulai mereda akhirnya sadar dengan perlakuan yang kini tengah dilakukannya pada yesung mulai dan merasa aneh dengan ciumannya, ciuman mereka terasa asin. Dengan perlahan heechul melepaskan ciuman dan melihat wajah yesung yang kini sudah berliang air mata

"hiks hiks hiks kau salah paham hyung~ aku bukan seperti yang kau pikir" isak yesung dalam tangisnya

"mi,,, mianhae sungie" gagap heechul melihat yesung yang saat ini sangat terlihat terluka

"hiks hiks hiks aku ikut chocoball bukan ingin mendekati namja-namja itu hyung~ hiks" mulai yesung " hiks hiks aku ingin ikut karna aku ingin lebih dekat dan lebih mengenalmu melalui sahabt-sahabatmu hyung hiks hiks" sambungnya

"hiks semuanya aku lakukan karna, karna aku mencintaimu hyung~~ hiks hiks" jelas yesung yang masih diiringi isak tangisnya

Heechul sangat terkejut denga penjelasan yesung, dan mulai berfikir bahwa selama ini dia dan yesung memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya mereka saja yang sama-sama tidak berani memulai dan menyatakan perasaan cinta mereka yang menyebabkan kesalah fahaman.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya mendengar perkataan yesung kini heechul tersenyum, senyum yang selama ini selalu ditahannya, senyum yang akan dikeluarkannya disaat dia mendapatkan puajaan hatinya.

Dengan perlahan heechul mengangkat dagu yesung yang tengah menunduk agar dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah namja yang selama ini membuat hatinya selalu kacau. Dan masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya heechul memulai

"sungie~ah apa kau tau kenapa aku selalu mengatakan tidak bila kau ingin bergabung dengan chocoball?" Tanya heechul yang di jawab anggukan oleh yesung

"hahahaha bukan karna kau anak mami sungie~ah. Mmm tapi kalau karna kau polos dan lugu sih memang benar" sambung heechul yang membuat yesung cemberut dikatakan polos dan lugu

"tapi apa kau tau alasan dasar aku tidak memperbolehkanmu?" Tanya heechul lagi yang kali ini dijawab gelengan oleh yesung

"hahaha tentu saja kau tak tau sungie~ah. Alasannya karna aku tidak ingin kau dekat namja lain" jelas heechul

"hiks hiks tapi bukannya aku juga dekan dengan personil Suju" jawab yesung masih sesegukan karna tangisnya tadi

"memang kau dekat dengan mereka tapi mereka tau pasti tentang perasaanku padamu jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengambilmu dari ku. Sedangkan namja lain tidak" terang heechul lagi

"perasaan?" Tanya yesung heran sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda bingung

"yap perasaan ku yang menyayangimu ah tidak. Tapi aku mencintaimu… sungie~ah saranghae" ucap heechul akhirnya

"cinta? Hyung mencintaiku?" Tanya yesung yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan heechul

"yup,, karna cintaku yang terlalu besar pada mu membuat ku terlalu overptotektif dan tidak menginginkan mu didekati dan mendekati namja lain. Karna menurutku kau adalah milikku" jawab heechul dengan pasti

"huaaaaaa hiks hiks hiks" tangis yesung tiba-tiba pecah lagi

"ya ya ya sungie~ah kenapa kau menangis lagi?" Tanya heechul cemas

"aniya hyung~ aku Cuma terlalu senang ternyata kau juga mencintaiku huaaaaa hiks hiks hiks" jawab yesung seraya menutup wajahnya karna malu dan menangis karna terlalu bahagia

"puahahahahaha kau lucu sekali baby~" tawa heechul sembari memeluk yesung yang masih menutup wajahnya

"nah baby~ apa aku boleh mengambil ciuman ku sekarang?" Tanya heechul dan membuka tangan yang sedari tadi masih setia menutup muka yesung.

Dan dengan perlahan heechul mendekatkan mukanya kemuka yesung, yesung yang sudah sangat tau apa maksud heechul perlahan menutup matanya dan menunggu heechul menciumnya dengan lembut

Meskipun ciuman ini hanya sekilas tapi ciuman ini menyampaikan seluruh perasaan heechul pada yesung. Ciuman kali ini sangat lembut, manis, hangat dan penuh cinta seperti ciuman yang selama ini diharapkan yesung dari heechul

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Wuihi one shoot lagi n kali ini heesung, hongsung n kyusung.

Sebenernya sih ff ini ff req dari temen aq n kira2 dialog pemesanan na gini

_**Temen q : chin, bikini ff donk tp cast na harus heechul sama hongki ya?**_

_**Aq : heechul ma hongki? Gw mah g' bisa bikin ff kalu g' ada uda yesung na!**_

_**Temen q : ya udah terserah lo deh yang penting ada heechul n hongkinya. Lo bikin aja tu yesung di perebutin ma heechul n hongki. Lo bikin hongki jahat juga boleh, kan nanti bakal di lindungi ma heechul. Pokoknya harus ada heechul ma hongki!**_

_**Aq : oke dech *kemudian nyoret2 kertas* kalau kya' gini idenya mau? *sambil nyodorin kertas yang tadi di coret***_

_**Temen q : mmm boleh tp kok kurang bandel ya hongkinya? Heechul nya kok jg kurang nakal?**_

Dan setelah 4 bulan ide ni ff berdebu dan sempat terlupakan akhirnya aku posting juga. Tapi tetep hongki n heechulnya kurang 'nakal' hahahahahaha

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
